Revival
by Daygon Yuuki
Summary: Duo was forced to be left behind on a mission and a dragon brought him home. To save his life, Zeref sealed himself inside him, but it only started a paradox which no one could have expected.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a multi-chapter for Gundam Wing. Please read and review.**

It was really tough mission. One of the toughest he had ever faced. He moved silently through the pipes. It was good that his frame was small, not having grown much his 5'2 only one or two inch. At times it annoyed him but at the time he was counting his stars for giving him his small frame, his long hairs in a braid behind him. Of all his parts that was what had grown the most, now almost ankle length. He knew it was time to cut it, but he didn't have the heart to. After all this was his last connection to his past along with his cross.

"Agent Shadow, you there? Come in agent shadow" the voice in his speaker asked.

The voice must have caught attention of some people as a round of fire came at him. A bullet caught him in arm and three in left leg. He gritted his teeth to prevent any sound from escaping.

"Joe? What should we do?" asked a voice outside.

"Let him go. With wounds like that whosoever it is there will not survive an hour. We should not waste any time. We have to revive him. The dark wizard" said a voice of what Duo could connect as Joe.

Sounds of footsteps leaving could be heard.

'Dark Wizard' Duo thought.

"You heard that Une?" Duo asked.

"Yes. I did. Duo get out of there" she ordered. Duo tried to comply but the pain due to his wounds caused him to keep moving. Somehow he made it out.

He saw Une with the rescue team outside. He tried to walk forward but fell. Just then a loud roar filled the area and a big shadow fell on him.

That was the last thing he saw before darkness consumed his vision, and the faces of his horrified friends.

Une saw Duo limp out of the building. She motioned for the medics to tend to him. It would not be good for him to die. He was a valuable asset to them.

She saw him fall, but she was not as worried as see him fall as the shadow. She looked up and saw a black and blue shape coming close.

"What is that?" a medic asked. She was too spellbound to move at first.

"That's? Is that a dragon?" a voice asked.

"Everyone retreat" she ordered finally gaining some control on her voice.

"Maxwell?" a raven haired man asked "what about him. We have to get him" the dragon had firmly placed itself between Duo and them.

"We have to retreat now. It will not be wise to combat with it. We could die" she said.

"But Duo?" a blond asked. Meanwhile a blue eyed boy was analysing the field.

"Une is right. We need to retreat. We are no match for it. Not without our Gundams." He finally said.

"But Maxwell? It is injustice to leave a comrade like this. No Yuy, we have to get them" Wu-Fei said as he was dragged back by Heero. Meanwhile Quatre was being dragged back by Trowa. Once securely in the vehicle Une motioned for the driver to move.

"We have to get him" Wu-Fei cried. Anguish and anger swirling in his eyes

"No. you listen, Duo was my best friend. Maybe more, but we have to think rationally. We could have never beat that thing and most likely lost our lives as well. That could not be allowed. This world still needs us. We have to live, for Duo" Heero said and the same anguish was visible in his eyes. They looked out at distance to see the blue-black dragon raise his paw to strike the motionless body before they went out reach.

Acnologia raised his paw to swipe the filthy human of his existence. He suddenly stopped. This human was special, he decided as he felt the aura of human for the first time.

He realised a little of his power and a seal appeared below Duo. When it disappeared there was a child of 5 instead of the man with knee length hairs and covered with tattoo from neck to feet and covering half of the face, changing colour repetitively.

The ancient dragon picked up the child to take him back. Maybe Zeref will know what to do with him.

 **Done. Hope you like this, read and review. Parings will be seen later.**


	2. I am a Dragoneel

**Sorry it took this long to get this chapter posted. I had a little problem. Anyway on to the chapter.**

Not for the first time Acnologia cursed himself. Damn him for saving the human brat. Now the child transformed by magic was bleeding heavily in his claw. He quickly brought the human inside his dwelling.

"Acnologia. You are back? And-what is this?" A black haired sixteen yeared asked. Black eyes looking at the small figure and again Acnologia wished he was a real dragon so he could have left with the dragons.

"I found this human and turned him into a child to save his life" the dragon said.

"Him?" The dark wizard asked.

"Yes" the black dragon said.

"You could have left him to die. Why bring him here?" The dark wizard asked.

"See for yourself" the dragon said. Zeref approached the figure. He suddenly felt week.

"My magic?" He asked as he felt his magic leaving him. The wounds on the boys body begun healing.

"Nova magic?" Zeref asked. "But it is a legend. So that's why?" He muttered.

"Zeref. You know the implication. What can we do" the dragon asked.

"I can save him. I can give him my magic for the time being. And when Natsu finally kills me I can transfer my magic fully to him." Zeref said.

Next day Duo woke to feel a lot of memories which he held no knowledge of and looked into onyx eyes.

"Ah. You are awake. Good. I'm Zeref" and for the next two weeks they got reacquainted. Duo was taught a lot of magic. His nova magic not only allowed him to copy magic but also to create, destroy and change the nature of magic.

"We are leaving. I will call you Acnologia" he said and with Duo in toe left for Tenoru island. The island was beautiful and had another island on a tree.

"So now we wait? You really think Natsu will come?" The long haired boy asked. Duo had absorbed a lot of different energies in the last two weeks and it caused his hair and eye colour changed contently. His hair colour finally settled to black a day ago but his eyes still changed colour. Based on it his powers and type also changed. He could see a ship at a distance.

"They are here" he called only to see no one around. Suddenly he felt sleepy. He saw a twelve years old girl look at him with green eyes. For a moment she looked really familiar. "Marvis-nee" he asked before he fell asleep.

Meanwhile the whole events had started taking place already.

He woke right when Acnologia attacked. "Logia. Stop please" he cried but the dragon ignored him. He saw a group hold hands and the blue-black dragon attack and a light surrounding him and magic pulled into him.

Next time he woke he saw a guy smirk in his face. The guy had on onyx eyes, the same shade as "Zeref" he said, but no. He had pink hairs.

"Hiya kid. I'm Natsu" he said. So this was the guy Zeref was so obsessed with? And suddenly images filled my mind. Zeref's perishment and his wish for me to go with Natsu. He left but his essence is within me. He will live inside was me.

"Hello. I'm Duo. Duo Maxwell-Dragneel" he said and saw everyone's eyes widen. He saw the boys jaw drop.

"What happened?" I asked.

"My name is Dragneel top" the pink haired boy said. An awkward silence filled the area.

"So are you a wizard?" Makarov asked. Duo nodded.

"Want to join fairy tail?" He asked

"I?" The long haired seemed cornered and suddenly his green eyes turned blue.

"Your eyes? They changed colour" Lucy asked.

"It did. You are a novast. I thought you it was a myth" Laxus said bewelled.

"Yes. I am" he said a little shy. Really he was in a child's body. "I would like to join fairy tail" he said.

"Ok. Next stop, the Grand Magic Games" Natsu cried.

 **In next chapter it's GMG. And Duo will be there. Just not in first day. Second day? For sure. And the games will be AU. You will see. Please review or no more update. At least 2 reviews.**


	3. i am a fairy tail mage

**I'm back. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry for taking so long. But good news is I updated. Of the past and of dark magic will be updated in two days. Sorry for the delay.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own GW or Fairy Tail.**

Grand Magic Games were a big event in magnolia. Almost all of guilds participated. First master Marvis came to cheer on her guild.

Meanwhile in the royal castle the story was quite different.

"A new member you say? And why should I be interested in a child?" The royal mam asked.

"Oh you should. It is rumoured that this child can use nova magic." The advisor said.

"Nova magic you say? Still if we o this there is a possibility we will loose the support of the public" the king asked

"You leave that to me. "Now there are 5 members each team right. If we-" and the grand scheming begins.

It was the day of the games and all the qualified teams were to gather.

 **"Alright. Here are the results. Looks like Fairy tail has two teams participating. It will be worth it. Will Sabertooth win again or will someone else take their place?" The announcer asked.**

"Alright. I'm all fired up" Natsu said. Duo cheered from the stands. In a few hours he had begun to see fairy tail as a family. Yet he was a little hesitant to be close to them. 'will I loose them too?' Duo asked himself.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. We fairies are a family" the first masters voice broke into his thoughts. He smiled but the doubts still lingered.

 **"And its time for the first event. Wait what's this?" The announcer said. "It looks like there is a request from the king. Instead of Mystogen we will have someone else participate. Normally it would have not been allowed till a person is injured but this is king's order. Mystogen will be replaced by Duo Maxwell." The announcer said.**

"Duo?" Makarov asked. "You don't have to do this." Everyone turned to face Duo and mummer begun.

"This child? Fairy tail is gonna loose." "He wont last one minute." "Fairy tail is goner" Duo clenched his fists.

"Ill do it master" he said.

"You don't have to" the small man said. "We can still-" the short man was abruptly cut off.

"No. I have to do this. You guys accepted me as a family, it's time I repay you" earnest was shining in the violet eyes and the small man sighted, 'looks like he is as stubborn as they come'

"Alright go. But remember Fairy Tail will always be your home" the small man said and the child rewarded him with a smile.

"Do you think he will be alright?" Makarov asked a blond girl who just appeared. She shifted her green eyes at him.

"Believe in him. He is a Fairy Tail wizard after all. He will be alright, they all will be." She consoled.

Meanwhile Duo reached the centre, where his team was.

"So a child will be our opponent. Is fairy tail so weak that they will send a kid?" Someone commented, but Duo didn't know who.

"I am not here on my own accord, I was willed by the king. You have a problem take it up to him" Longhaired boy said, eyes shifting from purple to red, but it was dismissed as a trick of light.

 **"So let the Grand Magic Games begin. All the participants for first round please gather."** The voice said. Natsu meanwhile had not stopped staring at the small figure. He went up to the other team and looked Duo in the eyes.

"You sure you want to do this?" He asked, concern shining in his onyx eyes.

"Yes I will be. Believe in mme" he added in a whisper " brother" he ended.

"Alright if you say so. I am all fired up" the pink haired dragon slayer said as the round begin.

 **Sorry for the delay. I was a little busy or it would have been up a lot earlier.**

 **Please review**


End file.
